after the war
by BluntBlonde21
Summary: Konoha is finally at peace after the war, the ninjas and villagers are trying to move on with their lives. new feelings blossom,old feelings are recovered and the next generation is born during the time. (sorry, the summary is short but the story will be long but don't want to give away too much detail.


The war had finally ended and Konoha was at peace for now as the people of the leaf village tried to get back to their normal lives. It was a bright warm morning, the sakura blossoms were soon to be blooming and on this day like most Naruto sat at his favorite ramen shop, Ramen Ichiraku with Sasuke. "I still can't believe Kakashi-Sensai is Hokage and is married with a baby on the way..." Naruto sighed with a smile "but I guess he was a good choice for Hokage huh?" "Hn..." Sasuke replied making his blonde friend nudge him "Oh come on Teme! Don't be like that I know you wanted to be Hokage too! But hey when Kakashi-Sensai steps down I'll be the Hokage believe it!" "Are you still going on about that Naruto? Give it up already!" A rough voice chuckled making Naruto turn to see Kiba and Akamaru "hey Kiba! What are you doing here?" He greeted with a bright smile "I might be leader of my clan now but I still have to walk Akamaru you know. I'm going to see Hinata-Chan." "Really? I haven't seen her since Neji's funeral..." "Hinata-Chan keeps busy plus her dad is looking for her a suitor so he wants her to stay around the estate." "Hinata-Chan getting married?" Naruto questioned alittle surprised "well Hinata-Chan is popular with the guys but no guy so far can live up to Hiashi standards but that's not a surprise..." "Oh well... I should go visit Hinata-Chan too, just to see how she is." "Okay then come on!" And with that said Naruto and Kiba left Sasuke alone with his thoughts. All the people around him were moving on with their lives; Kakashi was married to Hanare and starting a family, Ayame took over her father's ramen shop and married Kabuto who finally return to the village and was planning on having children, Izumo married Koari and they were planning their future. Aoba married Guren, they adopted Yukimaru and were planning on having a child together. Ibiki and Anko along with Genma and Shizune finally settled down after the war and were expecting children, Kiba, Shino, and Choji were all leaders of their clans and looking to settle down in the next year or so to start a family. Lee was a Sensai, Tenten was a weapons blacksmith and worked at her own shop. Hinata Heiress of the Hyuga Clan and was soon to be married off. Ino was engaged to Sai and they were living together, Shikamaru was engaged to Temari and she was working on moving to Konoha. Tsunade step down from head medical-nin leaving Sakura incharge at the Konoha hospital and Naruto would be Hokage on his next birthday, a surprise present from Kakashi. All Sasuke had done since the war was earn the trust of the people in Konoha to stay in the village. he needed to start rebuilding his clan like he promised his brother but he couldn't seem to find the determination to even look for a wife. He sighed as he stared at his tea.

Naruto and Kiba race to the Hyuga Estate with Akamaru on their heels. "We'd like to see Heiress Hinata." Kiba asked the guards at the front gate once they arrived at the Hyuga Estate. They glanced at each other before one of the two guards spoke "follow me... this way." He led them to the rose garden where Hinata was sitting on a stone bench reading. "Hey Hinata-Chan!" Kiba shouted as he ran up to her. Hinata looked up from her book with a small smile "hello Kiba-Kun, hello Naruto-Kun." Akamaru barked and licked her hand making her giggle "hello to you too Akamaru." Naruto stared in amazement at how beautiful Hinata looked in the simple purple kimono as a small gust of wind blew her dark blue hair. He watched as Kiba and Hinata had a light conversation like old friends would until her white eyes met his blue ones "is everything alright Naruto-Kun? you are awfully quiet." "Oh yeah yeah... how are you?" "I am fine thank you for asking, how are you?" "Good..." "that's good to hear would you three like to join me for tea?" "Oh sorry Hinata, Akamaru and me can't stay long we just came to invite you over for lunch this weekend at twelve, Shino already told me he'd be there." "I would love to. We hardly see each other any more with how busy we all are. I will be there." "Great well see you on Friday then! We have to get back bye!" Kiba waved before running off. Akamaru licked Hinata's hand before following his master. "I will have tea with you Hinata-Chan." Naruto smiled "Oh good I will tell a servant to prepare us some. I'm glad you stopped by, there is something I have been meaning to talk to you about." She replied as she shut her book and stood to go inside her estate. "Really? about what?" "We will discuss it over tea." "oh... okay." Naruto followed Hinata into the Hyuga Estate. He sat in one of the large dining rooms at a low table trying to wait patiently for her to speak.

The maid brought in a lovely tea set for the two. "Thank you." She smiled at the maid who bowed before walking off. Hinata poured Naruto a cup of tea and handed it to him. "Thanks you for having tea with me." "Thanks for having me, it has been awhile since we've talked... you look better then you were at Neji's funeral." "I am sorry I have been busy with clan duties... thank you I am trying but I did not want to talk about Neji-Kun..." "Oh well what did you wanna talk about?" He asked she took a deep breath as she began to play with her fringers "Naruto-Kun I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time now... I have loved you since our early childhood." Hinata stated boldly reconfessing her feelings. Naruto was shocked yet happy to know the girl's feelings haven't changed over the war and all that they have been through. "Hinata-Chan... you are one of my closest friends and I... wait when you said loved you mean?" "I have to get over my childish feeling for you. We are adults and I am going to be married soon to whom ever my father choices. It would be wrong for me to hold on to my childish feelings when I am married to another man Naruto-Kun I am sorry..." he drank the cup of tea with a sad sigh "I understand Hinata-Chan thanks for telling me... I should really go I promised to meet Sasuke for an old sparing match." "I'm sorry... I wish things could be different." Hinata said giving him a sad look he gave a fake yet bright smile "don't worry about it! you have nothing to apologize for! I will see you around okay?" "Um okay bye Naruto-Kun..." she replied as Naruto left to find Sasuke.

Sasuke was rebuilding his clan estate at a new location within the village of Konoha near a thick patch of woods when a voice called to him. "Hey Teme I need to talk to you..." Naruto sighed as he approached his friend. "About what?" "I went to see Hinata-Chan... I had tea with her and she told me she loved me as in use to love me." Sasuke sighed "everyone knew that dobe... she even told you during your incounter with Pain remember? but you never did anything about it." "The timing just didn't seem right! So much was going on I kind just forgot about it!" Naruto yelled "she finally gave up and decided to move on... smart girl." He commented as he went back to work "no she is only giving up because her old man is picking her a husband... hey wait a minute! That's it I can win her back! I have to go work on my plan see you later Teme!" Naruto yelled before running off. Sasuke sighed "same old dobe... he will never learn."

Hinata sat in the dinning room staring at her half empty cup. "Hello Nee-San. Why do you look so down? Did father pick a unpleasant suitor?" Hanabi asked as she sat next to her sister. "No... father hasn't picked me a suitor yet which worries me but that is not what I am down about... I just told Naruto-Kun how I felt and that I needed to move on... he looked so disppointed and depressed." "Oh Nee-San... it is for the best. You know how father feels about your feelings for Naruto-San and if Neji-San was here he would tell you, you could do better then Naruto-San and Neji-San cared deeply for him but he still knew you deserved better then Naruto-San..." she touched her sisters shoulder trying to comfort her. Hinata sighed "I know..." "come on let us visit Neji-San grave... it has been almost two weeks he will start to grow lonely if we do not visit him." Hanabi grabbed her hand and led her away to pick sunflowers for Neji's grave.

The two sisters went to the cemetery to say a preyer and put flowers on Neji's grave. "Nee-San. I am going to head back home and help prepare things for dinner tonight." Hanabi said "but please stay a little and talk with Neji-San. I think it will help." "Oh alright... but I won't stay long." She replied "Please take your time." Hanabi stated before leaving knowing her sister only talking to Neji if she was alone. Hinata sat on her knees across from her beloved cousins headstone. "Hello Onii-San... I am sorry it has been so long, father has keep me busy but I know that is no excuse... it has been almost three months since father has decided for me marry but still hasn't chosen me a suitor yet... it worries me and I um told Naruto-Kun how I use to feel... he looked so sad I wonder if I should reconsider..." she said looking at the headstone with a sad sigh "I know father doesn't approve of Naruto-Kun even though he saved the village and will soon be our Hokage... if father doesn't think that a Hokage is worthy of our clan what would be?" "You really are a baka aren't you? Talking to those in the after life... people will think you are insane." Hinata jumped at the low voice she heard behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Sasuke Uchiha with white lilies in hand. "U-Uchiha-San!? What are you doing here?!" "This is a public grave site... my family is barried here." "Oh um right... sorry that was rude of me... I just wasn't expecting anyone else to be here." "Hn..." "how um how much did you hear?" "More then I wanted to... you should just forget about the dobe if everyone else thinks you can do better then you can and you shouldn't worry so much about when you will get married you should be more worried about who you will get married to when you get married is when you get married big deal... but whoever that guy is you will be with him for life." Sasuke comment Hinata was shocked to hear the lone Uchiha say so much. Despite being welcome back in Konoha with open arms he was still as distance as she remembered him in the academy. "Oh um... thank you Uchiha-San." She bowed "Sorry you had to hear about my problems... I should be going um good day Uchiha-San." "Hn..." he replied as she walked past him. Sasuke continued to his families grave. He didn't know why he bothered to stop and talk to the Hyuga Heiress, he would see her here often talking to her died cousin but he never once bothered to stop and talk to her until today. he never paid much attention to her he was just thankful she wasn't a fan girl. After he put flowers on his clan graves and preyed he left for his apartment. "Hey Sasuke-Kun!" A familiar voice called to him making him stop in his tracks "what do you want Sakura?" "I was wondering if you wanted to join me for dinner? I'm making your favorite." "No." Sakura sighed at his cold tone. "I thought after the war it would be different... I understand you not returning my feelings when we were kids but now that you have had your revenge and we are at peace why can't we try starting a relationship? You are looking for a wife aren't you? You want someone to cook for you clean for you love you bare your children. I can do that and much more for you." "Sakura... I have never loved you and will never love you. You need to move on... it is none of your business but I am looking for a wife and you aren't her." She gave a sad look, it still hurt after all those years no matter how many times he rejected her or how cold he acted towards her. "I understand... well if you change your mind you know where to find me, bye." She stated trying to smile through the tears. "Bye..." he replied before they went their different ways. Sakura asking him out made him think of what he wanted in a wife and the more he thought about it the more his mind difted to one person "I must be out of my mind if I am even considering marrying her... I need sleep."

Hinata sat at dinner with her father and sister as she did every night. "Did you tell Naruto today?" Hiashi asked "Yes father. I also visited Neji-San grave." "That is good." "I ran into Uchiha-San at the cemetery... he gave me some very helpful advise." "Is that so? You should thank him properly." He ordered "Naruto-Kun always told me how he eats tomatoes." She replied "Very well bring him the brightest tomatoes we have in the Huyga garden tomorrow." "Oh... yes father..." "You should find him working on his estate. I will give you the directions after my meeting tomorrow." Hiashi said as he sipped his tea "Yes father..." Hinata replied feeling uneasy about having to see Sasuke again. Hanabi stayed silent as she ate and listen to her sister and father talk.

The next morning Naruto woke up early and bought the most expensive Sake he could buy before going to the Huyga Estate. "I need to speak with Hiashi-San please." He told the guards "do you have an appointment?" "Uh... no... but this is extremely important please let me see Hiashi-San!" Naruto begged. "very well... this way Naruto." One of the guards led him to Hiashi office. "Hiashi-San... Naruto is here to speak to you. He says it is important." "Let him in then." He called from the door. The guard opened the door and bowed before leaving. "Naruto... come sit my boy, tell me why you are here and without an appointment." Hiashi ordered from his desk Naruto places the bottle of Sake on his desk. "I am asking for Hinata-Chan's hand in marriage." "You are the third one to ask this morning... why do you think I should give you my daughter?" "She loved me for such a long time, I was blind and stupid not to see Neji's death opened my eyes. She deserves for me to return her feelings... she was the first person to believe in me, the first person to actually think I could do something. I love her and I promise to make her happy." Naruto stated in his most serious voice. "I see... I am sorry but that is not the right answer. thank you for the bottle of Sake but I have a very busy day today so if you will be so kind to see yourself out." "What? You didn't even give me a chance!" He shouted in confusion "I didn't have to you gave the wrong answer now good day." "But but that's not fair!" Naruto yelled slamming his hands on the desk "Naruto do not make me throw you out now leave before I call the gaurds." Hiashi warned with narrowed eyes. he sighed as he stood up "fine... thank you for seeing me..." "Good day." He replied before going back to his paper work.

Naruto walked through the estate feeling alittle discouraged that his plan went down in flames before he could even but it in act. "Hello Naruto-San. What brings you by so early?" Hanabi greeted him with a small smile "Just trying to find the way out..." he sighed "Oh alright this way please. I am on my way to the market. I will walk you out." "Thanks Hanabi." "You are welcome." She gave a smile as she led the older boy out of the estate. "Bye Naruto-San." She waved before going to the market. "Bye Hanabi..." he sighed again as he walked to Sasuke's apartment "Teme! Open up Teme!" He pounded on Sasuke's door until it cracked open "Do you know how early it is?" He asked in a sleeply tone. "I need to talk to you! It's important!" Naruto shouted as he waved his arms around. Sasuke sighed as he opened his door revealing his bed hair and sleeping clothes "make it quick..." he came in his friends house and sat down. "Okay my plan was to ask for Hinata-Chan's hand and marry her to prove to her I return her feelings and that she doesn't have to stop loving me but Hiashi rejected me without even giving me a chance or a good reason to why!" "Well... what did you say to him when he asked you why you wanted to marry her?" He asked trying not to yawn. "Well I told him something like because she loved me for so long an- "wrong already dobe... Hiashi doesn't care if you love her he only cares about what he'll get out of the marriage as in property strong grandsons and valuable allies to the Hyuga Clan." He explained cutting him off "your clan is basically died you have no land and he still considers you a loser no matter what." Naruto frowned at his tone "like you are any better your clan is die you don't own anything and you have a bad reputation with the village!" "I will have the Uchiha estate, my last name is legendary and I could give him strong grandsons." He smirked making his frown increase "don't be so cocky teme! I bet two hundred yen he would turn you down too!" He yelled "tch... I'm not getting involved in a childish bet..." "Ohh so you are chicken! You know he will turn you down! Sasuke is a chicken Sasuke is a chicken bock bock bock!" "Name calling really... why am I not surprised. If I asked for the Hyuga Heiress' hand I know he wouldn't turn me down but that doesn't mean I'm going to ask..." "why not you don't like her? What is wrong with you man?! She is perfect!" He yelled shaking his friend. "Get out of my house it is too early for this..." Sasuke muttered as he pushed Naruto away. "so you do like her? Why didn't you tell me?! We are best friends!" Naruto shouted. he narrowed his eyes before grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt and throwing him out "Shut up..." "fine Teme be that way! I am going to ask Sakura-Chan for advise!" Naruto yelled as he dusted himself off and ran off in the direction of the hospital. Sasuke sighed and tried to go back to sleep but with no luck decide to go work on his estate. He worked until a small voice called to him "Uchiha-San. " he glanced over his shoulder to see Hinata in a dark purple kimono with a white flower patter on it a few feet away from him. "What do you want?" "I'm sorry to bother you but um I came to thank you for the advise you gave me." She said holding up a basket. Sasuke put down his hammer and walked over to the young woman "this isn't nessacarry you thanked me yesterday you didn't have to bring me anything. How did you even know where I would be at?" "My father... he also told me to bring you a basket of tomatoes but um if you don't want them I will return them to him. I am sorry for bothering you." She replied as she turn to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her arm. "I'll expect your thank you if you sit and stay a moment Huyga..." "Oh um very well..." He let go of her arm and sat down on the grass. "I needed breakfast so thanks..." he muttered as he ate slights annoyed that Hiashi was keeping tabs on him. "you are welcome. Your advise was very helpful yesterday..." she sat across from him a good distance away looking at the surroundings around her. She looked at the makings of his estate "um may I ask why you decided to rebuild your estate instead of just moving into your old one? It is alot of work for one person to build an entire estate by themselves." "Too many horrible memories in my old home besides I am starting a new life which includes a new home." "I see... I am sorry I asked..." "hn... are you honestly over the dode? You liked him for years how can you just stop liking him suddenly?" "Honestly... I do not think I will never be over him completely but it is for the best that I move on it would be unfair to my husband for me to love another man." "Tch... that is stupid... you don't even know if you will like the man you marry..." "I suppose it is. Are you planning on getting married?" Sasuke glared at her making her flench "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have asked I really should go. I have duties to take care of at home um good day Uchiha-San. I am sorry once again for troubling you." Hinata stood and bowed before leaving but Sasuke called out to her "Hyuga... stop apologizing so much... it's annoying and I am planning on getting married and having a family, I already have a woman in mind." She smiled at him to his surprise "that is good Uchiha-San you deserve to be happy. I wish you luck and happiness in the future." He stood slight shocked as she left before trying to get back to work "happiness huh?"

When Hinata returned home Naruto was waiting for her at the gates "hello Hinata-Chan, you look beautiful today!" He greeted with a bright smile Hinata restrained herself from blushing "Oh thank you Naruto-Kun." "I picked these just for you!" He replied handing her a large bouquet of wildflowers. "Oh they are beautiful... but um I cannot expect... I am sorry." She handed him the flowers back before going into her estate. "Wait! Hinata-Chan I'm trying to tell you I lov-" he tried to follow her but the gaurds stop him "We apologize but we have been ordered not to allow you in the estate." "What?! why the hell not?!" He asked "Hiashi-San's orders." Naruto throw the flowers to the ground "he thinks this is going to stop me! Just wait and see! Hinata-Chan will be mine! Believe it!" The gaurds watched as the young blonde ran off. He ran to the hospital "Sakura-Chan!" "Naruto you baka I thought I told you not to bother me at work..." "I'm sorry but the flowers didn't work she rejected them and what makes matters worse is that Hiashi won't even let me in the estate now!" Naruto yelled in a frantic state she sighed "come by my place after my shift and we will talk... I am kind of busy right now." "Okay thanks Sakura-Chan! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Naruto smiled before running off Sakura sighed before going back to work "he is such a baka..."

At eight Sakura was off work and Naruto met her at her place, they sat in her living room. "Okay Naruto you have to know winning her back won't be easy. She won't go against her father's wishes unless she thinks it's the right thing to do so you have to prove to her you love her and want to be with her no matter what." "Great! How do I do that?" Sakura sighed at his clueless "you have to shower her with attention and gifts to show her she is the most special girl in the world and the only one for you once she realizes that she will want to be with you despite what her father says. you two can run away together and start a life together in a different village." "That sounds like a great plan! I would really be lost with out you Sakura-Chan! You are the best!" Naruto smiled at her "well I should go! I have alot to work on bye!" "Bye and good luck." She replied he left as quickly as he came leaving Sakura alone, she sighed "I guess it is too late to try to return his feelings now... what should I do?" She poundered on the thought for a moment before going to bed for an early shift tomorrow.

Sasuke was able to sleep in hoping Naruto wouldn't be trying to knock his door down at the crack of dawn. He made himself Tamagoyaki (rolled omelet) for breakfast as he enjoyed a quiet breakfast he noticed the empty basket on his floor that once had delicious tomatoes in it. He thought of throwing the basket away, he had no reason for it but once he finished eating he found himself taking the simple basket with him. Sasuke planned on working on his estate until noon but his legs took him to the Hyuga Estate. "Tch... what am i doing here?" "Can we help you Uchiha Sasuke?" One of the gaurds questions with a raised eyebrow at the sight of Sasuke mumbling to himself. "I need to return this to the Hyuga Heiress..." he replied in a low voice as he showed the gaurds the empty basket. "Very well... this way." The guard led Sasuke to the garden.

Hinata sat in her beloved garden reading one of her favorite books until the wind blew her hair. She attempted to tame her dancing locks and when she did she noticed Sasuke standing in what seemed like a daze a few feet from her. "Hello Uchiha-San... um is everything okay?" She questioned with slight concern at his presence. Sasuke shook his head as he walked forward "yes. I have come to return your basket... that is all." He placed the basket at her feet and stepped away "Oh well thank you... that was thoughtful of you but um you could have keep it." She replied as she shut her book and picked up the basket "Hn..." he muttered wanting to leave but his body didn't seem to want to move. "Would you care to um join me for tea?" Hinata asked surprised to see him not leaving. "No... I should leav- "Uchiha Sasuke" a Hyuga servant cut him off as he approached him. "Master Hiashi ordered me to fetch you... he wishes to see you in his office at once." "What for?" Sasuke asked "I am not sure. I just know my orders." The servant responded "Fine..." he sighed as he followed the Hyuga servant to Hiashi's office. "Master Hiashi... Uchiha Sasuke is here as you asked." "Very good that was faster then I expected send him in." Hiashi stated. the servant opened the door and bowed before leaving. Sasuke walked in the office and shut the door behind him "what do you want?" "Take a seat I have something that might interest you." Hiashi replied he sat across from the older man "I'm listening..." "I am sure you know that at one time our clans were allies before the Uchiha clan decided to distance themselves from the village. You are planning on building a new estate in the village and start over correct?" "Yes..." "well what would you say if I help you rebuild your estate? It will take years for you to do it alone, wasting years on building your estate that you could be recreating your clan. I will give you as many men and women you need to finish your estate in less then a year what do you say?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes "What do you want in return?" "Hmm for the Uchiha Clan to be allies with the Hyuga Clan of course. We will be once again the strongest joined clans in Konoha." He replied "I see so this has nothing to do with your eldest daughter?" He asked "No why would it?" "You are marrying her off. serveral suitors have asked for her hand but you rejected them all so I figured you called me here to join our clans in married..." "I see... that does sound intriguing. Do you want my daughter?" Hiashi asked "I expect your help in rebuilding my estate... in return my clan will be your strongest allie." "Very good this is pleasing we will discuss trades at a later time. I expect to see you at the clan meeting tomorrow." "You will... I..." it wasn't like Sasuke to hesitate but today he found himself not acting like himself. "You what?" "I ask for your daughter's hand..." he stated "why should I allow you to marry my daughter?" "Our treaty would be stronger and unbreakable. Joining our clans in married would make us own the most land in konoha. The children that would be born having the Uchiha and Hyuga blood would be the strongest of the next generation, that is something both our clans gain from, should I go on? I have more reasons." "No that is quite enough... your answers are more then enough to allow me to give you her hand... but i have one request I am sure you will have no trouble with. I expect her to be with child during the first year of marriage." Hiashi stated "In return I have a request of my own. Do not tell Hinata we are engaged. I want her to fall in love with me not just because we are getting married but because she choices to." Sasuke replied "Very well... we will discuss the plans for the wedding and such at a later time. You may leave when you see fit." He nodded before leaving. He return to the Hyuga garden to leave until he saw Naruto talking to Hinata. "SASUKE?! what are you doing here?!" The loud voice made him stop in his tracks. "Meeting with Hiashi Dobe... stop yelling..." he replied "what for? Ohh I bet you asked to marry Hinata-Chan but he turned you down! Ha I told you so!" Hinata blushed and trying to go back to her book. "Shut up... that's not why I came here." "Then what did you come here for?" "That's none of your business..." Sasuke stated Naruto frowned "whatever... I'll find out sooner or later so Hinata-Chan back to what I was saying. Do you wanna go get some ramen with me? My treat." "Thank you Naruto but um I shouldn't be seen with a man in public. My future husband might get jealous and change his mind about marrying me." Hinata replied "But you are going to have lunch with Kiba and Shino why can't you hang out with me if you can hang out with them?!" "That is different they are my team mates so my husband will understand if I want to see them from time to time but being seen with a guy I had feelings for would give him the wrong idea I am sorry. You should leave." She explained "but Hina- "Didn't you hear her? Leave... you aren't even suppose to be here." Sasuke cut him off. "fine... but I'm not givi-" Naruto was cut off as two Hyuga gaurds grabbed him and threw him out. Sasuke shook his head with a sigh before glancing at Hinata who had an almost guilty sad look in her eyes. "I am suppose to talk to Hiashi after he files some paperwork so I think i will take you up on your offer now while I wait... if you are okay with that." Sasuke stated "Oh um of course. I will tell the maid." Hinata led Sasuke into her estate to have tea. They sat in a dinning room. "Do you always invite your guest for tea?" Sasuke asking staring at the tea cup. "Oh yes it is a costume." She replied "I see... I suppose you are wondering what I was talking about to your father." "Oh no I never concern myself with fathers business." Hinata claimed as she sipped her tea. "Well I am going to tell you just so you don't get the wrong idea about me showing up here... your clan is going to help me rebuild my estate and in return I will become an allie of your clan." Sasuke stated "that is wonderful! I figured father wanted to rekindle the treaty between our clans when that servant came to get you. I am glad to hear you will receive help rebuilding your estate." She smile happily. "You didn't think i came here to ask for your hand as almost every man does?" He asked Hinata blushed "no... of course not. to be honest I thought you would return Sakura-Chan's feelings. She loved you for so long even when everyone else in the village considered you a trader and hated you she loved you and had faith in you." "I do not see Sakura more then my teammate if that... I will never return her feelings in fact I have seem to find myself having feelings for someone else unexpectedly..." "Oh I see well... whom ever you marry I hope things work out for you." "The same to you... since I am an allie I was hoping to talk to you about your clans costumes of allies, courtship and marriage." "Me? Um of course... but I am sure father or an elder could tell you much better then me." "You are the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan. You should know just as well have lunch with me tomorrow." "Um okay..." "I need to go speak to your father. Thanks for the tea." "Oh... of course good day Uchiha-San." Once Sasuke left Hinata went to read over the speech she would have to read at the meeting tomorrow.

Sasuke walked to his estate unsure of what he gotten himself into. In his eyes the Hyuga Heiress was the best choice for a wife but he wondered if she would love him. If it was any other girl he wouldn't doubt she would worship the ground he walk on but Hinata was different she never paid him any attention like the other girls. She only had eyes for Naruto, he wonder how he could make her look at him as she looked at Naruto. "This might be harder then I thought..."

Hinata sat in her room looking over her speech when Hanabi knocked on her door before entering Hinata's room. "Nee-San. I picked fresh vegetables for dinner tonight." "Great, I will be down soon to help in the kitchen." She smiled at her little sister. "Are you worried about speaking tomorrow?" "No... I am more worried about having lunch with Uchiha-San tomorrow." "Lunch with Uchiha Sasuke why would you be having lunch with him?" "Well... he wished to talk about our costumes. He is our newest allie I am just worried my future husband will see me..." "Oh Nee-San don't worry so much I am sure father will explain you where out with Sasuke-San for business. Your future husband will understand I'm sure." Hanabi tried to reassure her. "I suppose you are right..." "Maybe you and Sasuke-San can be friends. Father always says it is best to be friend our allies." Hinata nodded in agreement "Maybe you are right. I should try to be friend him... Maybe it will make things easier." "I am going to head to the kitchen maybe make something sweet for the elders." "That would be nice of you I am sure they would like that." She was glad her little sister was learning to cook and garden it made her worry less about having leave her.

The next morning before the sun was up the entire Hyuga Clan young and old meet for their monthly meeting. Hiashi discussed new allies treaties and politics then Hinata would gave a speech from the Hokage before the elders spoke. When the meeting was over Hiashi dismissed the clan ordering several Hyuga men to go with Sasuke to help. Sasuke told the men where to go and what to do but stayed behind waiting to see Hinata. "Hello Uchiha-San." She said as she tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm "be at the front gate of the Hyuga Estate at twelve." "Oh um yes... I will be ready and waiting..." she replied "hn..." he let go of her arm and watched as she walked off. "You are never going to gain her affection that why... she will only be scared and uncomfortable around you at this rate..." a voice told him in a scolding tone. Sasuke looked to see Hanabi. "I don't know what you are talking about..." he claimed "it is obvious you like her you were eyeing her throughout the whole meeting... if you want her to like you you have to be nice or even friendly towards her. You need to woe her." "Tch you are a child what do you know?" "More then you about what a girl likes... you need to woe her, girls like to be woed." She stated before walking off Sasuke sighed not wanting to admit the young girl was right. He went to his estate to see the other men hard at work and joined them.

Hinata keep herself busy with her morning duties until Hanabi stopped her "what do you think you are doing?" "Gardening these herbs need to be picked." "Let the gardener do that that is her job... you need to get cleaned up and ready to have lunch with Sasuke-San." "He will not be here for two hours... I have plenty of time." "Come on I well help you get ready." Hanabi said as she dragged her sister to her room. "You might see your furture suitor while you are out so you need to look your best. I will even fix your hair." "You have a good point very well but I am only going to lunch so there is no need to get too dressed up." "Okay wear the dark blue kimono with the white lotus flower pattern, you haven't warn that one recently. I will pick a kanzashi (a Japanese hairpin.) to match." "Alright." Hinata was happy her little sister wanted to help even though she wasn't sure why she was making such a fuse. Hanabi helped her get ready and Hinata read in the garden waiting for twelve to strike.

When the sun was high over Konoha a Hyuga man called to Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke you are having lunch with our heiress yes? You should leave to go meet her. We do not want you late we can handle the rest of the work for today." Sasuke didn't like the idea of leaving other people to do his work but he wanted to freshen up and pick Hinata up on time so he agreed with a nod before leaving for his apartment to change into his nice light blue highcollar shirt and black pants. He arrived at noon as he said he would and Hinata was waiting for him. "That is a nice kimono." He commented when he approached her. "Oh um thank you... you um look nice as well..." she replied slightly awkward as she shifted her weight slight. "shall we go?" "Yes what are you hungry for?" He asked praying she wouldn't say ramen. "There is this little sushi bar that just opened up um we can go there." "Sushi sounds great..." as they left Sasuke noticed two Hyuga men following them from a far distance. "Tch... I am guessing he doesn't trust me..." he mumbled in an annoyed tone "is everything alright Uchiha-San? If you do not want sushi we cou- "no no sushi is fine. I like sushi." "Oh good." "Your speech from the Hokage was well read... I meant to compliment you this morning. it almost didn't even sound like Kakashi." "Um thank you I think..." peaceful silence fell between the two ninjas as they entire the sushi bar and ordered two of the daily specials. Despite it being lunch time few people were in the resturant which Sasuke liked. "Now to the costumes." Hinata took a sip of her tea before speaking "oh um yes... our treaties with allies. We trade our clans secrets, we share supplies and help each other in times of need, if war breaks out we fight as one, sometimes even marriage takes place to make the alliance stronger. We have clan meetings weekly to discuss issues we my have, politics and trade. Our marriage is like most marriages I suppose we are married to our partner for life no question asked. The women are submissive to their husband and stop going on missions to stay at home to raise a family. Our courtship is strange... it last six months. the couple are never to be alone together until the wedding night. They are suppose to have chaperone dates and combind dinner with both families on each month until the wedding." Hinata explain. "Why do you find that strange?" "I will never be alone with my husband until our wedding night and um well... there are certain things I would like to discuss with him before then and it would be embarrassing to talk about those things with a family member or even a gaurd present." "I see... I am sure the man you marry will have enough sense to discuss those certain things on your wedding night before moving forward in the relationship with you. You have no need to worry your father will pick a good man for you." Hinata smiled and gave a small nod "you are very right... thank you for lunch." "Perhaps we can do this again, there is still alot I need to know about your clan and the Hyuga Heiress." "Oh of course... um what else would you like to know." "I have a few questions for you personally in return you can ask me what you wish. I'm sure I seem like a closed book to you." "That sounds fair um... ask away." "How do you feel about arranged marriage in your clan?" "Well... I use to believe everyone should marry for love but now that I am older I see that seems kind of foolish to my clan... it is sad but I can't say I'm against arrange marriages because they seem to work out fine at least as far as I can tell." "I see... you may ask something now." "Okay... what made you return to Konoha? I'm sure you traveled to many villages why not start in a different village?" "The dobe is probably the main reason but Konoha was my home and after my revenge and brothers death I was drawn back here. I had no other reason to stay away." "That is understandable um your turn." "Do you ever picture yourself in another role beside the heiress?" "Well... I have always dreamed of being someone's wife... I love to cook clean and garden." "What else do you like to do?" "I like flower pressing..." Hinata replied "what um what do you like to do?" "I spend most of my time training but I like going for walks and reading." "What do you like to read?" "Historical books mostly." "I read historical books too but um I mostly read classic love novels and poems." "I figured you'd be into that lovey dovey crap." Sasuke smirked making her giggle.

The two carried on serveral conversations, getting to know one another until Hinata looked how late it was getting "Oh my... i should be getting home. I have duties to finish." "I will walk you home." He suggested "Oh thank you. Um maybe after your next meeting with my father we could have tea or um go to a book store together." She smiled shyly. He gave a nod "That sounds like a good plan." Sasuke walked Hinata back to her estate, when they approached the the gates Naruto was waiting for them. "Hey Hinata-Chan!" He smiled until be noticed Sasuke with her "Teme? What are you doing with Hinata-Chan?" "Tch... none of your business." He replied "you are such an ass... anyways Hinata-Chan I was in town and saw this and thought of you!" Naruto said as he showed her a white Kogai and Kushi(a type of Japanese hairpin.) with dimonds on it. "Oh that is very beautiful Naruto-Kun." "I thought you could wear it to the up coming Sakura blossoms festival. We could go together in a group with Shikamaru, Temari-San, Sai, and Ino-Chan." "Thank you Naruto-Kun but um I can't expect your gift or go with you... the festival is months away and I hope to go with my future husband." Hinata explained "I am sorry um maybe you can ask Sakura-Chan. I need to go I have chores to finish. Good day Uchiha-San, Naruto-Kun." Naruto tried to reach out for "But wait Hinata-Chan I need to tell you I lo-" but was cut off when Sasuke touched his shoulder "let's spar..." he sighed "okay..." the two men went to one of the old training grounds. he sighed in his fighting stance "I don't know what I am going to do... gifts and trying to spend time with her isn't working out when she won't even give me a chance." "You had your chance dobe... you should have told her before Hiashi decide to marry her off with how many men ask for her hand on a daily basis Hiashi is bound to pick someone which means you'll have no choice but to give up." Sasuke muttered ready to attack "You are right that means I don't have much time to tell her how I feel I have to tell her now! I should go home and write her a letter or poem or something to tell her how I feel if I can't tell her maybe she can read it instead! Thanks Teme... bye!" Naruto ran off forgetting about the sparing match. Sasuke sighed "pathetic dobe..." he left the training grounds to work on his estate but took a path that would take him through the market before getting to his estate.

Hinata finished her chores and heiress duties by dinner. She helped the cooks in the kitchen as she did on most nights before having dinner with her father and little sister. "You had lunch with the Uchiha today yes?" "Yes father he wish to discuss our costumes I told him what I was taught." "Very good child. I am having another meeting with him in the upcoming week." "Nee-San, can I help you clean in the kitchen after dinner?" "Of course I would love your help Hanabi." She smiled happy that her sister was taking interest in common house duties as she got older. After dinner and cleaning up Hinata took a shower before retired to her room. She laid on bed tired from the long day until she noticed a note and single flower on her windowsill. She walked to her window and picked up the note to read it she smiled with a small blush on her cheeks until she read who the sweet note was from. Hinata dropped the note in shock and ran to find her father.


End file.
